One of the most popular and constantly growing activities of both young and elderly people is the collecting of sports memorabilia. This hobby, as it is popularity referred to, includes not only the collecting of trading cards, but also such items as balls, jerseys and, especially baseball caps. Although baseball caps are usually associated with baseball, most major sports now also utilize these types of caps. It is just as common to see a cap emblazoned with the logo of the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team, as it is the Dallas Cowboys football team.
As a result of the popularity of baseball caps, a team, a club or a business establishment can receive significant free publicity from people wearing their cap. Therefore, a great deal of time and energy is dedicated to making quality, multi-colored, high-graphic designs on the caps. This has led to a pronounced collectability of baseball caps. In addition to caps with almost every major sports team, there are also caps that commemorate special events such as the World Series or Superbowl. Also, many companies, from large multi-national conglomerates to small retail stores, have discovered the use of baseball caps to display their name, logo, a message or other indicia.
One of the problems that affects baseball cap collectors is how to display their collection. Due to the flexible design of most baseball caps it is difficult to maintain them in the same position as when they are worn. If a viewer is unable to see the indicia on the cap, the whole purpose of collecting and displaying the caps is defeated. The solution is to provide a display means that is especially designed to accept the hemispheric shape of a baseball cap. A display means such as this would allow a collector, and also non-collectors and retail stores, to easily and correctly place a baseball cap in a position that ensures the cap and any indicia will be completely visible.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,112,909MoseleySep. 5, 20005,480,073LaMannaJan. 2, 19962,034,924SimonMar. 24, 1936  503,949CrouchAug. 29, 1893
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,909 patent discloses a rack for storing and displaying a plurality of caps such as sport caps. The rack consists of three elements: a base, a cap support and a base/cap support attachment rod. The base can be attached to a substantially flat surface in either a vertical or a horizontal orientation and preferably has a length to accommodate six sport caps. The cap support has a hemispheric shape that is dimensioned to securely hold and display the cap(s). The base/cap support attachment rod includes a base end and a cap end. The base end terminates with a structure that allows the base end to be attached and secured to the base in either a vertical or a horizontal orientation. The cap end is dimensioned to be attached and secured to the cap support.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,073 patent discloses a cap holder having a base assembly that is attached to a support surface. A plurality of clamp members project from the top surface of the base assembly and each clamp member includes a round contour that is adapted to contact a round contour on a cap. The clamp members are arrayed on the base assembly such that free ends of the clamp members are parallel to each other. Fasteners are provided for attaching the base assembly to a support surface. Apertures may be provided in the base assembly to receive screws for attaching the base assembly to a support surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,924 patent discloses a hat stand or rack that includes a head section for supporting a hat and a rod for supporting the head section. The head section and rod are connected by a fitting that allows the head section to be arranged in various positions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 503,949 patent discloses a hat or bonnet holder that includes a supporting arm that receives a convex form. The convex form is made of wire and is dimensioned to support the hat or the bonnet.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED5,566,837LemaOct. 22, 19965,411,144DeupreeMay 2, 19955,348,166LemaSep. 20, 19942,709,004DahlstromMay 24, 1955